The Capitol
The Capitol ~Ruler of Panem~ The Capitol is where the richest and "best" citizens of Panem live. This is also where the Games are held. The people of the Capitol love the Hunger Games and they are not forced to compete in them. Style The Capitol citizens have a very crazy sense of style. They like crazy outfits and different color wigs. They also have so much time on their hands because they don't have to work. Tributes The Capitol citizens have never had to compete in the Hunger Games. They prefer to watch the Hunger Games rather than participate in them. |} Citizens =Known Citizens= *Atala *Castor *Cinna *Cressida *President Snow *Messalla *Flavius *Caesar Flickerman *Plutarch Heavensbee *Seneca Crane *Claudius Templesmith *Fulvia Cardew *Lavinia *Pollux *Octavia *Portia *Effie Trinket *Tax *Tigris *Venia =Presidents= *President Snow =Rebels= *Castor *Cinna *Pollux *Tigris *Venia *Effie Trinket *Octavia *Lavinia *Plutarch Heavensbee *Flavius *Messalla *Cressida *Cinna *Fulvia Cardew Naming *Atala - No results found *Castor (kas-ter) *#a character in Greek Mythology, brother of Pollux *Pollux (pol-uhks) *#a character in Greek Mythology, brother of Castor *Cinna - No results found *Coriolanus (kawr-ee-uh-ley-nuhs) *#legendary Roman military hero *Snow (snoh) *#a precipitation in the form of ice crystals, mainly of intricately branched, hexagonal form and often agglomerated into snowflakes, formed directly from the freezing of the water vapor in the air. Compare ice crystals, snow grains, snow pellets. *Cressida (kres-i-duh) *#a Trojan woman portrayed as the lover of Troilus, whom she deserts for Diomedes. *Flavius (flay-vee-uhs) *#male given Roman name, meaning "yellow-haired) *Messalla - No results found *Caesar (say-zhar) *#a male given name *Seneca (sen-i-kuh) *#a member of the largest tribe of the iroquois Confederacy of North American Indians, formerly inhabiting western New York and being conspicuous in the wars south and west of Lake Erie. *Plutarch (ploo-tahrk) *#a Greek biographer *Claudius (klaw-dee-uhs) *#Roman emperor (41-54 a.d.) *Flickerman - No results found *Heavensbee - No results found *Crane (kreyn) *#any large wading bird of the family Gruidae, characterized by long legs, bill, and neck and an elevated hind toe *#(not used scientifically) any of various similar birds of other families, as the great blue heron. *#Machinery . a device for lifting and moving heavy weights in suspension. *#any of various similar devices, as a horizontally swinging arm by a fireplace, used for suspending pots over the fire. *#Movies, Television . a vehicle having a long boom on which a camera can be mounted for taking shots from high angles *Templesmith - No results found *Fulvia (full-vee-uh) *#in Roman history, the wife of Mark Antony, and a participant in the struggle for power following the death of Julius Caesar *Cardew - No results found *Lavinia (luh-vin-ee-uh) *#the daughter of Latinus and second wife of Aeneas *#a female given name *Octavia (ok-tey-vee-uh) *#sister of Roman emperor Augustus and wife of Marc Anthony *#Roman empress, wife of Nero *#a female given name *Portia (pohr-shuh) *#a female given name *Effie (eff-ee) *#a female given name *Tax (taks) *#a sum of money demanded by a government for its support or for specific facilities or services, levied upon incomes, property, sales, etc. *Trinket (tring-kit) *#a small ornament, piece of jewelry, etc., usually of little value. *#anything of trivial value. *Venia - No results found *Tigris (tahy-gris) *#a river in Asia Category:Districts Category:The Capitol